


Beginning Blossoms

by Reynarius



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, its gay, just a little something i wanna start working on too, since ive become absolute starcraft trash, wow another rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Two ghosts, a firing range and lots of snark. What more could you ask for?





	Beginning Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> IM GONNA GO DOWN THIS FUCKING RAREPAIR YOU CANT STOP ME  
> also pre queen of blades kerrigan obviously, they're gay ghost girlfriends thats how it is

“Nova, you busy right now?”

Nova looked up from her rifle to find Kerrigan standing on the other side of the workbench, leaning against it with a suspicious grin spread across her face. Picking up the cloth to wipe the gun oil from her hand, Nova replied, “When it’s you asking? Never.”

“Charmer. I have a surprise for you.”

Her eyes narrowed at that. “You know how I feel about surprises, Sarah.”

“Well you’re going to like this one. Promise.”

Rising from the bench, Nova took Kerrigan’s extended hand and brought it immediately up to her lips. Pressing a chaste kiss to the cool steel. A smirk curling up on her face when red immediately rose up on Kerrigan’s cheeks, the woman coughing and looking away.

“I love it when you get all flustered like that.”

Kerrigan huffed. “Shut up.”

Nova let out a laugh as Kerrigan tugged her along. It never did take much to fluster her and Nova never failed to get a kick out of doing it with even the smallest actions.

“Hey, babe?”

_ “What?”  _

“Love you?”

There was another small huff from Kerrigan before she muttered, “Love you too. Also close your eyes.”

“Oh, come on, Kerrigan. You haven’t told me where you’re taking me, _you know how I feel about surprises.”_ Nova warned. 

Kerrigan chuckled at that, still pulling the ghost along behind her. “Patience, Nova. You’ll see soon enough. Just close your eyes and keep them closed.”

Rolling her eyes, Nova still did as she was told. But not before quipping back, “Alright, alright - whatever you say,  _ Commander. _ ”

“Behave yourself.”

Nova faked an offended gasp, nearly tripping as Kerrigan tugged on her arm a bit harder, “What do you mean? I’m  _ always  _ on my best behavior.”

“That’s a lie and you know. Look we’re almost there,  _ please. _ ”

Squeezing Nova’s hand, Kerrigan pulled her through the door to where she was leading her. Stopping in her tracks suddenly when they reached the room she wanted, freeing Nova from her hold.

“Has anyone ever told you that your cybernetic hand is  _ fucking cold? _ ”

“No, and that would be the first time I’ve heard  _ you  _ complain about it. Given the places it’s be-. 

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Nova quickly cut her off, “Alright,  _ alright,  _ you have made your point. Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yes you may.”

Doing just that, Nova found herself staring at a wide open room. On the opposite end sat a series of target dummies, and before her on the bench were a variety of rifles and handguns.

Her eyes went wide.

“This...is all for me?” Nova asked, approach the bench. Her fingers tracing over one of the handguns before picking it up to test the grip.

Kerrigan laughed. “Well it is my  _ private  _ firing range, but seeing as I am down a proper arm at the moment. It’s free for you to use, whenever you wish.”

Sitting the firearm back down, Nova spun around and pulled Kerrigan into a fierce kiss before she could even process. Taking her completely off guard.

But it was contact that ended just as quickly as it had been initiated. Nova stepping back and clearing her throat, smiling at the red painted across Kerrigan’s face.

_ “Oh… _ ”

“Weren’t expecting that huh?”

Shaking her head, Kerrigan inhaled sharply and replied, “I figured you would like it, but... _ why am I always flustered when you do that.” _

Nova turned back to the bench and picked up the larger canister rifle, drawling out, “Who cares? It’s cute everytime. Now watch and let me show you how its done.”

Kerrigan pulled on her headset to mute the noise as Nova loaded the magazine into the rifle and pulled down her visor, taking aim at the dummy on the other end of the range. Adjusting her stance until she was comfortable.

Just as she moved to pull the trigger, Kerrigan teased in a sing-song voice, “Don’t miss.”

“Shut it, Kerrigan.”

Nova refocused on the target and adjusted her stance yet again, fingers flexing against the rifle. 

3…

She slowed her breathing down, easing the sway of the barrel.

2…

Her finger slipped down onto the trigger, and she began to carefully apply pressure to it.

1…

The gunshot rang out and a split second later there was a clean hole right through the head of the dummy. Kerrigan clapped behind her and egged her on, “Go on and empty the clip, Nova.”

Without hesitation, she pulled back the bolt and loaded another round into the chamber. Fire, reload, take aim and then fire again. It was a cycle Nova repeated like clockwork, only stopping when the gun clicked loudly - signaling it was empty.

Unloading the magazine, Nova teased as she inspected the damage she had done, “Admit it, Sarah. I’m a way better shot than you.”

Kerrigan glanced around the ghost who was beaming all too proudly at her. She smirked when she got a look at the target. Had it been a living thing, it would have been very much dead. Nova had fired a widespread but still accurate circle of shots into its head. She knew her way around a canister rifle, just not as well as Kerrigan herself did.

“You’re lucky I’m down a functioning hand or I’d show you how it’s  _ really _ done.” She quipped back.

“When has being down a hand ever stopped you before?” Nova shot back and Kerrigan’s eyes went wide.

_ “Nova!” _

Approaching Kerrigan, Nova took her cybernetic hand and smiled. “I really appreciate this, Sarah. Truly.”

“Anything for you.” 

Nova raised an eyebrow at that, “Anything huh?”

This time when Nova leaned in for another kiss, Kerrigan was ready. Meeting her in the middle and pulling her close, purring as Nova’s hand left hers and instead slipped up into auburn hair. Lips disconnecting and reconnecting with no sense of rhythm, and all they knew in that moment is how  _ insanely happy  _ they were.

Pulling apart, Nova grinned up at Kerrigan and murmured, “Let’s get back to shooting, I’m gonna prove you wrong. Just you watch.”

“Oh Nova, you are welcome to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a wholesome Kerrigan/Nova fic : ) ) )


End file.
